Stripped
by Mihzuki
Summary: CU, alternate ending. A story told in perfect drabbles. Kagome and Kouga get stuck in the rain and the InuCru is nowhere in sight. Unexpected attraction develops and fluff abounds. Waffy. Bring your toothbrush. COMPLETE.
1. Wet Dream

**_1. Wet Dream_**

Kicking up a sheet of water, Kouga fairly flew into the hut. He shook his limbs dry, splattering the wall, before he noticed the sweet scent filling the shelter. She was huddled in the corner shivering, her strange kimono sodden.

He could see her skin through the shirt.

"Kagome?"

Surprised, she looked up at him, her face breaking into a brilliant smile that betrayed her chattering teeth.

His heart fluttered.

"Where's the mutt?" He scanned the room as if Inuyasha were tucked into a nook he had missed.

"We got temporarily separated."

"That's ok," he candidly assured, "I'll protect you."


	2. Bare

**_2. Bare_**

Kouga stripped off his soaked shoulder and shin guards, quickly shucked his gauntlets and headband, and laid them all carefully in a corner to dry. Kagome watched him disrobe and her attention made his face heat.

"Is there a problem?" he muttered.

"No… It's just that I don't think I've ever seen you quite so naked before."

"Well, they're wet, and I rather prefer to be dry," he drawled, examining her thoroughly-drenched clothing. "You should think about taking yours off, too."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather not bare all just yet."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, pulling off his chestplate.


	3. Concessions

**_3. Concessions_**

Kagome fiddled nervously with the hem of her skirt, sneaking timid glances at the wolf demon seated next to her. When he shuffled a bit and flopped onto his back, she let out a squeal and jumped in surprise.

"You're as skittish as a young colt," he observed. She giggled high and tight in her throat, but the sound died quickly and the air in the room felt thick with tension.

"I can smell your fear from here. What's up? You've never been like this before."

"Inuyasha's always been here before," she admitted quietly after several moments. He sighed.

"Oh."


	4. Hesitation

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, posted 10-6-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hesitation<strong>_

"I can put them back on if it's bothering you."

She squirmed, but he couldn't tell if it was because she was uncomfortable from the wet, the proximity, or the state of his undress.

Stifling a sigh, he reached for his breastplate, but she stopped him with a touch of her hand. Cold seeped through his skin.

"You're freezing!" he exclaimed, pulling her closer. She tried to struggle away, but he held fast, gently moving her chin to meet his eyes.

"We're getting you out of these clothes," he told her firmly.

"But—!"

He turned around.

"I won't peek."


	5. Heat

**_5. Heat_**

He sat with his back to her, ears perking at the rustle of clothing dropping to the floor. He could hear her carefully lay out each article, which admittedly took longer than it should have since she was only wearing two.

Finally satisfied, Kagome sat with her back to his. Suddenly, she sighed and leaned into him. Kouga jumped at the feel of cold, naked skin.

"Wha- what are you doing?" he stammered, voice high.

"You're so warm." She sighed again.

"And you're so... I mean, we're both... I don't think I can..."

"Relax," she assured him. "I won't peek."


	6. Hmmm

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-7-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmmm.<strong>_

Despite the warmth practically radiating off her unlikely companion, Kagome shivered with cold.

_I just can't seem to get warm... And those clothes are going to take forever to dry._

"Kouga?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think maybe you could start a fire? It's still pretty cold in here."

"With what? Even if I weren't afraid of burning this place down, there's no wood."

"And it's still raining... Everything will be soaked," she sighed.

"Hmmm," he agreed.

They were silent for several minutes, listening to the drum of rain on the roof.

"Kouga?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think maybe we could snuggle?"

"Hmmm!"


	7. Flush

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-7-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flush<strong>_

He jumped awake at a particularly loud crack of thunder.

_Looks like things are going to get worse before they get better._

Tucking the shivering girl back into his side without looking at her, he started at the way her skin burned. She moaned and tried to pull away, but he gathered her close anyway, risking a peek to make sure she was alright.

A blush rose on his cheeks at the sight of _his Kagome_ flushed prettily with fever, naked but for two thin scraps of white fabric.

"Kagome," he shook her awake and she groaned unhappily.

"You're sick."


	8. Undone

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-8-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Undone<strong>_

It would reverse any progress made in drying their clothes, but he had to do _something._ He would have used his own, but you couldn't soothe a fever with armor or fur.

Pressing the newly-soaked shirt to her forehead, he prayed this solution was the correct one. His knowledge of human illnesses—and consequently, their cures—was painfully thin. Probably he should cover her, but using the only suitable garment, his pelt, would leave him feeling frightfully exposed in only a _fundoushi_.

Glancing at her reddened face, he grimaced.

_I guess there's nothing for it_, he thought, loosening the ties.


	9. Improper

**_9. Improper_**

Kagome slept fitfully, tossing and turning and making it impossible for Kouga to sleep altogether. He supposed that was for the best. Humans were fragile and if she died in the night, he would never forgive himself.

_This is so inappropriate_, he grimaced at his uncovered legs and chest.

_If mutt-face walked in on us now, he'd have my hide._

Shaking his head sadly, he thought, _Stupid dog. Not like I'm doing anything wrong..._

Gaze wandering to long legs, he blushed when he hit the spot on her thighs the too-short kimono usually covered.

_Maybe it _would _be warranted..._


	10. Oh Boy

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-8-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh boy.<strong>_

Kagome woke slowly, burrowing deeper into the warmth wrapped around her shoulders. She grumbled as the light hit her face and a piercing headache throbbed with each beat of her heart. Before she could even attempt to sit up, frantic blue eyes appeared above her, his gaze searching.

"Are you alright?" Kouga rasped, pressing a clawed hand to her forehead in concern.

Blinking blearily, she didn't answer as he felt his own head.

"Still warm, but better," he muttered.

It was then that she registered the fur covering.

"What is this?"

_Oh boy. _"Well..."

He winced at the responding shriek.


	11. Hipocrisy

**_11. Hypocrisy_**

Kouga growled when his pelt hit him on the nose. He brushed it away, spitting fur out of his mouth.

"_Woman_, what are you _doing?_"

"Put it back on!" she screamed, shrill, attempting to look _anywhere_ but at him, without much success. Twin spots of rouge bloomed on her pale cheeks.

Waving his arms, he shouted, "It's freezing and you're not well! Just keep the damn thing on!"

"I'm _fine_!" she insisted stubbornly.

He stared pointedly at the little peaks in her bra. "Really?"

She shrieked again and hunched, covering herself.

"Stop looking, _pervert_!"

"You're one to talk," Kouga scoffed.


	12. Hunger

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-9-11

**Thanks:** Thank you SO MUCH for all the kind reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

**A Note:** Now that the weekend is almost over, I will probably only post _one drabble_ _a day_ during the work week. Not only will this enable me to continue posting once a day, it will give you something to look forward to on the weekends. So, weekends, I'll try to do multiple chapters, weekdays, one a day. I'll try to post in the morning, to give you all something to look forward to when you wake up. I'm sorry that I won't be able to post more, but I have another story I'm in the middle of and _two _new ideas that I'd like to get started on, plus I have a full-time job that requires my attention. Thanks for understanding!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hunger<strong>_

They sat at opposite ends of the room, Kouga lounging, toes wiggling and arms behind his head, Kagome huddled in on herself to try and generate some warmth. The pelt sat stubbornly in the middle of the hut, untouched. The room was silent but for the endless rain pattering outside the broken doorway.

They might have stayed that way until they both molded if not for the grumble of protest from Kagome's stomach. She clutched at it self-consciously, but refused to move.

"You're hungry," he stated needlessly.

When she didn't respond, he offered, "I'll hunt."

He left without the pelt.


	13. Obstinate

**_13. Obstinate_**

After waiting several moments to ensure Kouga was truly gone, Kagome cautiously creeped toward the hut's entrance and peeked outside.

_Good, nowhere in sight_. She breathed a relieved sigh and went to put on her clothes, feeling for wet spots.

_Still damp, but sitting around half naked really isn't helping much either._ As she zipped up her skirt and pulled on her blouse, she eyed the pelt on the floor.

_There's no telling how long he'll be gone_, she thought, inching closer.

_I can take it off as soon as I hear him return. He'll never even have to know..._


	14. Satisfied

**_14. Satisfied_**

Kouga returned forty minutes later with a pheasant, two rabbits, and some berries he thought might be edible. Sticking his head into the hut to let Kagome know he had returned, his words caught in his throat at the sight of her sleeping on the floor, once again fully clothed, snuggling contentedly with his pelt.

_I'll be damned_...

He grinned and nodded approvingly, glad to see she'd come to her senses in his absence. Closing the flap that served as a door, he turned to his kill, recalling that Kagome refused to eat raw meat.

_Suppose I'll start a fire…_


	15. Admission

**_15. Admission_**

Kagome shifted slowly into wakefulness as the smell of something delicious drifted across her senses. She rose sleepily and crossed to the entrance, curious, keeping the fur wrapped snugly around her.

The sight that greeted her shocked her awake.

Kouga hovered protectively over a small fire, water running in rivulets down his muscled back and clinging to the hair on his legs. His tail was the only thing keeping him modest and the long hair in his ponytail wrapped enchantingly over his shoulders, his biceps flexing attractively beneath the strands.

_He's really beautiful... _

_Masculine..._

_OK, he's just sexy_, she conceded.


	16. Squeeze

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-10-11

**Thanks:** This one is dedicated to _xsetmefree_, who reviewed _every chapter. _Thank you!

**A Note:** I keep rereading some of these and finding small mistakes, which I then fix as soon as possible. If you notice that I use a word twice unnecessarily in the same drabble, please point it out to me! I'm doing this to improve my descriptive and concise writing skills, so comments like that are appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Squeeze<strong>_

Kouga carted the steaming roasts into the hut, dripping water onto the floor in puddles. He found a slab of wood in the corner to serve as a makeshift table and set the food on it before running back into the rain. He returned moments later with a large leaf filled with bright blue juniper berries.

"These poisonous?" he asked, squeezing the water out of his hair. Her breath caught when he pulled the leather thong from his topknot, letting the strands fall seductively around his face.

"Shouldn't be. You didn't have to do this, you know."

"I know."


	17. Unclear

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-11-11

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unclear<strong>_

"You have a… hold on…"

Kagome leaned forward and Kouga's eyebrows shot up when he realized her hand was headed toward his mouth.

"Wha-what are you doing?" he stammered.

"There's a bit…" she trailed off, but her hand caught his chin, holding it steady. She swept her thumb over his bottom lip, brushing at the berry juice staining his skin.

"Stubborn…" she muttered, licking her finger and trying again. He watched with wide eyes; eventually she pulled back, satisfied.

"There. All clean!"

His lips burned and he could still feel the wetness from her mouth.

_Was that… an indirect kiss?_

* * *

><p>AN: So, I know it's pretty unlikely that a demon from the feudal era would know about indirect kisses, but I love the Japanese tendency to think that every time someone's spit touches your mouth, it's an indirect kiss, so there you are.


	18. Snags

**_18. Snags_**

With full stomachs and dry clothes, they were content to lounge away the afternoon. Kouga had grown frustrated with the snags in his mass of hair, snarling at the tangles that kept catching on his claws.

"Let me," Kagome offered, sitting behind him and combing through the mane with long, smooth strokes. Soon knot-free, she didn't stop her ministrations and Kouga felt his eyelids droop with heaviness.

They were silent for some time before she asked, "So, where are the boys?"

Instead of answering, he asked, "Where's mutt-face?"

Kagome shrugged, "We got separated."

"Hmmm. He coming back?"

"I don't know."


	19. Long Story Short

**_19. Long Story Short_**

"Tell me what happened," he demanded.

Kagome hugged her knees into the circle of her arms, as though drawing herself in could prevent the pain of remembrance.

"We were attacked," she confided. "It was worse than usual. There was… so much blood."

"How come you're here?"

"One of the demons—a _tengu_—captured me while the others were distracted. When he tried to take my shards, my power came out, like that time with the centipede, but we were really far from everybody. I tried to find them, but I got turned around," she sniffed.

"Centipede?"

"It's a long story."


	20. Assurances

**_20. Assurances_**

"How on earth did some lame-ass _tengu_ steal you away with dog breath right freaking _there_?" Kouga demanded imperiously.

Kagome wrung her hands, refusing to look in his eyes. "It wasn't just _one_. And they were strong!" she explained.

"Stronger than that damned sword of his?"

"Well…" she hedged.

Kouga slapped a hand over his eyes and frowned. "Don't tell me," he groaned, "Mutt-face lost the sword."

"They sort of knocked it away," Kagome admitted quietly.

"That moronic dog!" he spat. "If it was _me,_ Kagome, I'd never let _anything _happen to you," he crowed confidently.

"But it _wasn't_ you."


	21. Redundant

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-18-11.

**A Note**: I apologize for not only not posting multiples this weekend, as I promised, but not posting at all! My parents were in town for the weekend and I had no time at all to write! We had a blast though, and saw Lion King on Broadway, and went apple picking and wine tasting, so at least I have a good excuse!

Also, I've been loving up on a new manga. It's not really _new_, but it's new to me. And it's where I got the idea for using _tengu_. Anybody have an idea what it is? ;)

**Thanks,** as always, for the lovely reviews and follows and favorites! You're so good to me!

**A Treat**: This next little bit is a reward for being so patient. If you're really good, I might post the conclusion later. :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Redundant<strong>_

"I'm still surprised he's not here already. It's almost been two days!"

"Well, like I said… There was a lot of blood," Kagome moaned piteously, eyes pricking with tears and voice climbing higher.

Kouga began to panic.

"If that _damn dog_ went and got himself killed and makes _my woman_ cry, he'll be sorry!" he snarled, arms flailing. When said girl let out a loud sob, he stopped, reaching toward her as if in pain, but reluctant to offer comfort and make the situation worse.

"Don't actually cry!" he wailed.

"But what if he really is dead?"

"I'll kill 'im!"


	22. Sweet Talk

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-18-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sweet Talk<strong>_

"There's no telling how long that dumb mutt will be gone, and I've been away from my pack for too long. We've gotta get out of here."

"You can leave, but I'm staying," Kagome announced, her tone brooking no argument.

"I'm _not_ leaving you here alone. Nothing's attacked while I've been here, but there's no telling what might come looking for the tasty human once I'm not around to protect you."

"I have to wait for Inuyasha! I'm staying," she insisted.

"You're coming with me!" he argued.

"Am not!"

"I can be… _very_ persuasive," he edged closer, blue eyes flashing.


	23. Inducements

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-18-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inducements<strong>_

"Kouga!" she shrieked. "_Kouga_! All right, all right! Mercy! _Stop_! I'll go, I'll go!"

Kagome tried to roll away, but only succeeded in pinning herself more thoroughly under the wolf youkai, bursting into another round of raucous laughter as his fingers danced over her ribs and stomach before zeroing in on her armpits.

"I _said_. I'll. _Go_," she gasped, breathing heavily and trying to push him away between stray giggles. He stopped but didn't move, settling his weight heavily atop her and bracketing her face between his arms.

Kagome stopped smiling. Breath caught. Eyes lingered.

And then Kouga leaned down.


	24. Worked Up

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-18-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Worked Up<strong>_

His lips hovered an inch from her own, so close he could feel her breath.

He imagined that it must be a little what her lips might feel like, warm and soft and inviting.

Being a sort of canine, he could hear her heart pounding and was inordinately pleased to know she was at least as worked up as he was.

Well, maybe not _quite_ as much as he was.

Kouga couldn't begin to say how long he had imagined this moment, built it up in his mind. He was almost afraid she wouldn't live up to his expectations.

Almost.


	25. Blue

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-18-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blue<strong>_

His lips hovered an inch from her own, so close she could count the dark hairs rimming his eyes.

_Those eyes. _

They were a blue so blue they were brighter than the sky, deeper than the sea, more radiant than any gem. She could stare into those eyes and become lost, swimming until she didn't know whether she was upside down or sideways up. Kagome knew demons boasted strange coloring: gold, silver, green, red, purple, a veritable rainbow of hues. But she liked blue best.

She wondered if his lips were as captivating as the blue she had fallen in.


	26. Overachiever

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

100 words, originally posted 10-19-11.

**With Love:** This little ditty is dedicated to the lovely _iheartinuyasha_, who about had a panic attack with that last cliff hanger. I hope this makes it a bit worth the wait. ;)

**Spread Love: **Let me know what you think by leaving a review! You can make my day with just a little smiley face emoticon! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Overachiever<strong>_

Just as she was getting ready to close the distance between them herself, Kouga lowered his head and brushed his lips ever so lightly against hers, once, twice, thrice. He never increased the pressure, but Kagome's lips were tingling and she felt lightheaded all the same.

He carefully rubbed his nose against hers, nudging and nuzzling before pulling back, eyes sparkling brightly and breath coming out in deep, delicious pants. Kagome thought she might have been panting herself, but she couldn't hear it over the pounding of her heart.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Yeah. _Wow_," she agreed huskily.

"_Definitely_ exceeds expectations."


	27. Postponed

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-20-11.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Postponed<em>**

Kouga hesitated before pulling away. He _really_ wanted to continue that kiss. But he was afraid of pushing Kagome too far, too fast, regardless how favorable her response. Not to mention, he actually was worried about returning to his pack. He'd been gone for two days, and they'd been known to get into trouble in a matter of _hours._

He rolled off the blushing girl, pulling her up by her arms before resting his hand on her back.

"To be continued," he murmured in her ear, standing them both up and dusting off. "We gotta get back to the den."


	28. Bridal Style

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-21-11, reposted 11-30-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bridal Style<strong>_

Kouga let Kagome putter for a good five minutes before insisting they leave.

"Look, I _promise_ when dog breath _finally_ catches your scent, he'll know where ya are," he assured her for the umpteenth time.

_Whether I let him take you is another matter_, he thought sternly.

Kagome sighed loudly. "Let's go then."

She walked behind him and waited. When he turned to face her, she explained, "You have to bend down, or I can't reach."

He swept her into his arms and cradled her to his chest.

"Princesses shouldn't ride piggyback," he gloated.

Kagome had the grace to blush.


	29. Common Scents

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-24-11

**Thanks,** as usual, for all the WONDERFUL reviews. You guys knock my socks off. Also, I apologize profusely for lack of fic, yet again, over the weekend. I'm considering changing to updating weekdaily, but I don't really want to do that, so we'll see. I almost didn't even get this done, as work was a bit hectic today. Left the house at 7:30 and didn't get home until 9:00. I suppose that's what I get for commuting 2 hours... /rant. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Common Scents<strong>_

Ginta pulled to a sudden stop and Hakkaku had to skid and swerve to avoid colliding with his backside.

"What the hell, man?" he spluttered, rounding on the shorter wolf.

Ginta sniffed the air, nose twitching, and motioned for Hakkaku to do the same.

He did, and broke into a toothy grin when he caught the scents.

"It's him all right. And he ain't alone. I'd recognize that smell anywhere; we spend half our bloody lives following it around."

"Weird, though, the others aren't with 'em."

Hakkaku ruefully shook his head. "Well how 'bout that? She finally saw sense."


	30. Brotherly Love

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-25-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brotherly Love<strong>_

As they neared the whirlwind that was Kouga and Kagome, the boys yelled a greeting and panted to a stop. Most of the wolves that usually followed them were missing, having high-tailed it back to their warm den at the first sniff of the previous days' thunderstorm.

Kouga approached in a cloud of dust and debris, Kagome clutched protectively against him.

"Thought I smelled you two a ways off," he grinned. They ignored him completely.

"Nee-san!" they squealed, tugging her out of Kouga's grasp and hugging her tightly.

"Hey… guys…" she responded suspiciously, leaning away.

"Welcome to the pack!"

"…What?"


	31. Family Matters

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-25-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Family Matters<strong>_

Everyone spoke at once.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, shitheads."

"You're one of us since you ditched that dumb dog!"

"Aw, Kouga..."

"I _do not_ belong to _anyone's _pack."

Confusion, muttered apologies, hasty explanations, awkward silence.

"Let's try that again," Kouga finally ventured. Before Ginta and Hakkaku could brace for a scolding, their intrepid leader rounded on Kagome instead.

"I hate to break this to you, darlin', but you _do _belong to a pack, like it or not. First the mutt's, now mine."

"I am no one's pet," Kagome scolded firmly.

"Pack don't mean pet," Kouga corrected. "Pack means family."

* * *

><p><strong>A note: <strong>Fanfiction dot net, you knock my socks off every time you favorite or follow, you really, truly do. But be kind a leave a review? (You can even be mean, I won't tell, though the happies make me smile.) MUCH LOVE.


	32. Probably

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-29-11.

**A note:**So, my internet was totally down until today, and that's my excuse for not posting these sooner. **Thanks**, as per usual, for the wonderful reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Probably<strong>_

"Look, I appreciate the sentiment, but I never said I was leaving Inuyasha. He's probably really worried about me."

"Probably," Kouga agreed.

"I'm going to have to go back with him eventually."

"Probably," he conceded.

"You two are going to fight and make a huge deal out of everything and then I'll end up sitting Inuyasha and you'll be upset when I have to leave with him anyway."

"Probably," he lamented.

"We have to find the rest of the jewel shards! We won't be able to defeat Naraku otherwise!"

"Probably," he granted.

"You'll still want me to stay, though."

"Probably."


	33. Refreshing

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-29-11, reposted 11-30-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Refreshing<strong>_

Kagome had resigned herself to the trip with the wolves, and to possibly staying with them for a length of time until Inuyasha found her.

While part of her felt compelled to search for him and make sure his wounds had healed, another (rather significant) part of her was relieved to be free of jewel shard responsibilities, school studies, and Inuyasha's constant irritability.

In fact, she had to admit, while Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku participated in their fair share of bantering, there was a good-natured teasing behind it that was refreshing.

_I could really get used to this_, she thought.


	34. Comfortable

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-29-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comfortable<strong>_

"How long until we reach the den?" Kagome asked.

"Not much longer," Ginta assured.

"At this pace, _days_," Kouga muttered.

Kagome and the boys were walking sedately with Kouga shuffling dejectedly behind. _Someone_ had insisted they travel at a pace comfortable for _everyone_, a decidedly slower rate than Kouga preferred.

Hakkaku rolled his eyes. "A couple _hours_, maybe... don't be so dramatic," he scolded.

Kouga responded with a rude gesture and a sneer.

"It's not so bad," Kagome soothed. "Come here."

He brightened, pushed Hakkaku away, slung an arm around Kagome.

He smiled contentedly at her.

"I suppose it's ok."


	35. Natural Beauty

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-29-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natural Beauty<strong>_

Kagome gasped at the beauty before her. They stood on a rock face overlooking a cave with a glistening waterfall. Lush green grass grew next to a pool of clear water. Several wolves lay sunning themselves nearby. It was breathtaking: the very picture of untamed, untarnished nature. It fit Kouga perfectly.

"Welcome to my home," he gestured shyly, flushing with pleasure at her obvious approval.

"It's been so long since I've been here; it's wonderful," she breathed reverently.

"Weren't really in a position to enjoy it last time," he reminded.

"Well, it's _lovely_."

_Not as lovely as you_, he thought.


	36. Morsel

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-31-11.

**_A note_: Thank you** all, as usual, for the wonderful reviews, especially _xsetmefree_ and _iheartinuyasha_, who always find time to read and leave a lovely note!

Now, I must apologize again for the sporadic updates; I didn't have internet, and then I lost power from the crazy 'tobergeddon on the east coast. I STILL don't have power (though they say it will be back tonight), so I've been living by candlelight and freezing my tush off. Anyway, I'm on my lunch break, but if updates are wonky the next few days, it's because I really didn't get power back and didn't have time at work to write. :) Thanks for understanding!

Oh, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morsel<strong>_

Cries of welcome preceded the rush of demons running and stumbling in their eagerness to greet their leader.

"Kagome-neesan!" some shouted in surprise when they spotted her, others squinting and muttering in confusion at Kouga's decidedly human companion.

It was common knowledge that the eastern wolf tribe _did not_ eat humans on pain of death from Kouga himself, so her presence could only have one other purpose, one that left a sour taste in some mouths.

"This is Kagome," Kouga announced. "I'll kill anyone who tries to take a bite."

It was clear that he was not referring to food.


	37. Exhibition

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 10-31-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Exhibition<strong>_

Ginta and Hakkaku gave Kagome the grand tour while Kouga checked in with his generals.

"And this is where you'll sleep," Ginta told her proudly, pointing to a large, inviting pile of furs at the back wall of the cave.

"R-really?" she stuttered, doing her best to disregard the fact that here she would be on full display to Kouga's entire tribe. "Isn't it a little… _exposed_?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"You won't be alone," Hakkaku reassured, patting her comfortingly on the back. "Kouga sleeps here, too."

Kagome's open-mouthed response was in a register audible only to dogs.


	38. Complaints

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-11-11.

_**A note**_**:** Do you not love today's date? ! \(/◊/)\ Also, power came back! And I wasn't sure whether to share this yet, but I'm fairly certain I can pull it off, so maybe it will give you something to look forward to, but the goal is to finish this in 100 chapters. I like round numbers, in case you couldn't tell.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Complaints<strong>_

Upon gathering her wits and preparing to _rather firmly_ impress upon all within hearing range that she was not, under any circumstances, sharing a sleeping space (and all that implied) with the wolf prince, Kagome was interrupted by a loud growl from her stomach.

Ginta and Hakkaku hid their giggles behind their hands, only smiling wider when Kagome glared defiantly at them.

Kouga sauntered in and dismissed his men, having heard both her earlier alarm and her rumbling stomach. Leaning casually against the wall, he grinned when her tummy let out another groan.

"Hungry, princess?"

Her glower was answer enough.


	39. Duty

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-3-11, reposted 11-30-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Duty<strong>_

Snagging two burly demons who were watching near the cave entrance, scowling, Kouga demanded, "Make yourselves useful and go find some food. We've eaten once in the past two days."

Frowning deeply, the more daring of the two ventured, "It ain't our job to feed your little human pet, Kouga."

Kouga yanked on the upstart's armor, shoving him unceremoniously against the wall and snarling menacingly in his face.

"Kagome's _pack_. You'll find food for her, and you'll _like_ _it_._"_

Kouga gave him a rough shake that stopped all protests and a heated growl that sent both wolves scrambling to comply.


	40. Alpha

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-3-11.

_**Thanks**_, as usual, for the reviews, especially _iheartinuyasha_, who let me know that my attempt at subtle (or perhaps not) humor was getting through. I also want to thank _Otaku-SIG_, _Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf_,_ xsetmefree,_ _Ethereal Crescent, survivetheworst, _and everyone else who regularly reviews. You're GREAT!

**_An Entreaty_:** If you have any specific scene requests or Kouga-Kagome fluff, now is the time to request them, before plot will inevitably take over so this can be finished in exactly 100 100-word chapters. Speak now or forever hold your peace. (Though, know that I have some fluff of my own planned for the weeks ahead.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alpha<strong>_

Kouga didn't miss the way Kagome's eyes followed his subordinates' hasty retreat, hands worrying the edge of her skirt. He disliked that she was uncomfortable here, his favorite place in the world.

He enfolded her fingers in his own, halting her fretting and pulling her close.

"It's ok, Kagome. They're just testing my authority is all." He rubbed little circles on her thumbs with his own.

"But... they don't like me," she frowned, gazing at the entrance.

"They don't hafta like you; they gotta _respect_ you." He smiled winningly. "_I_ like you enough for all of 'em put together anyway."


	41. Discovery

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-4-11.

**_Thanks_**_: _I read the reviews you guys leave and I get a huge smile on my face. You're too kind, really. ::blushes deeply:: Also, get ready for some action, people. I can't_ wait_!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Discovery<strong>_

While Kouga was busy teaching his men how to clean and cook boar, Kagome wandered the around encampment, nodding to the demons she knew and steering clear of those she didn't. The wolf compound was huge, consisting of multiple caves surrounding the waterfall; it would be the height of embarrassment to get lost during her stay.

She scrambled up a particularly large rock ledge, which led to the mouth of a spacious cavern dotted with sleeping wolves. A muscled and ruggedly handsome youkai lounged among his dogs; he grinned hugely when he spotted her.

"Well, well. What have we here?"


	42. Prey

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-5-11.

_**A Note:**_ There's no turning back now, you guys. Hold on to your seats!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prey<strong>_

"And who might you be, my delectable little dish?"

The youkai slowly circled Kagome, gently herding her further into his den.

"I've never seen you before. And I _know_ I would remember a delicious little thing like you."

He moved closer, nudging them both against a wall and bracing his hands on either side of her head.

Kagome's mouth worked like a fish, protests dying in her throat.

"I want to _devour_ you," he whispered, nuzzling her neck and breathing in her scent. Kagome felt his tongue lick a path up to her ear and she fought down a whimper.


	43. Toy

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

100 words, originally posted 11-5-11.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Toy<em>**

Kagome screamed when fangs sank into her neck. He lapped at the wound, chuckling as she cried.

"Your blood is delicious... Almost as appetizing as your scent."

He kissed the spot beneath her ear and Kagome felt a low, ominous growl fill the room. She thought it was her attacker until a rumbling threat followed from the cave's entrance.

"Matsu," Kouga snarled, teeth bared. "Get. The _fuck_. Away."

The wolf smirked, facing Kouga while shielding Kagome's body from sight.

"So, she's yours, eh boss? Mind if we play for a bit?"

There was barely time to blink before Kouga lunged.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Note: <em>**I thought this was interesting, so I'll share. I researched names before deciding on one for Matsu; the wolf youkai in_ Inuyasha_ seemed to be named for nature or strength. (In case you were curious, Kouga means "steel fang," [although, apparently it can also mean "old river"?] Ginta means "silver one," and Hakkaku can mean "detection" or "octagon." Ayame means "Iris.") So I went with Matsu, which means "pine." I thought it was logical, though I was tempted to go with Kanu, which means "powerful" or Yukio, which can mean "gets what he wants." Ha! In the end, it took way longer than it should have to find all this and was possibly a waste of time. Oh well!


	44. Dog Fight

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

100 words, originally posted 11-5-11.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dog Fight<em>**

Matsu flung himself away from Kouga, crouching low. A wide smirk marred his handsome face; his hands cocked defensively. Kouga maintained a steady, menacing growl that echoed throughout the den.

"So that's how it is? Fine. I'll fight ya for her."

He flew at Kouga and the wolf prince roared, launching his own attack.

They moved faster than Kagome could follow, snarling, dodging, leaping, striking. Finally, Matsu landed a punch to Kouga's face, leaving a deep cut. Kouga didn't flinch, using the momentum to twist and kick Matsu full in the chest. He slammed into the wall and stopped moving.


	45. Aftermath

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-6-11._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aftermath<strong>_

"Make sure he isn't dead," Kouga instructed Ginta and Hakkaku. "I'm gonna see if Kagome's okay. Make sure we aren't disturbed."

"Sure thing, boss," said Ginta with wide eyes. Kagome watched them hurry over to a nearby group of demons until she felt a gentle tug on her uninjured arm.

Kouga led her back to the bed of furs and sat down beside her. They were silent for several minutes until he ventured, "I'm sorry about your kimono."

"The blood will wash out," she assured him, "it always does."

Kouga shook his head sadly. "I was supposed to protect you."


	46. Broken

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-7-11.

_**A Note of Thanks**_: Oh my goodness! 100 reviews! I am flattered beyond belief. THANK YOU.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Broken<strong>_

Kouga slammed his fist down hard on the rocky ground, cursing angrily and leaving a large dent.

"But you _did _protect me." Kagome soothed, patting his back with tiny, gentle motions.

"_You got hurt_," he argued, his voice sounding on the verge of tears.

"I'm okay! It's just a little cut."

"Don't matter," he ground out. "When I promise to protect, that means you don't get injured or I broke my word."

"You sound like Inuyasha right now!" she shouted, frustration edging into her voice. Kouga whirled and grabbed her shoulders, staring intensely into her eyes.

"I _feel _like him."


	47. Fishing

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-8-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fishing<strong>_

Back turned, waiting for Kagome to remove her shirt so he could examine her wound, Kouga said bitterly, "Guess I'm really no better than mutt-face after all."

"Kouga," she scolded, tapping his shoulder, "neither of you is _better_ than the other. You're just different." She clutched her shirt modestly to her chest and presented the wound to him.

"Whaddayamean?" he asked, trying very hard to keep his eyes where they belonged.

"I _mean_ that you're each great in your own way." She hissed when he lightly brushed the bite.

"What ways am I?" he asked, a glint in his eye.


	48. Shameless

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-9-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shameless<strong>_

Kagome smiled at Kouga's thinly veiled attempt to fish for compliments.

"I don't know," she teased, "there are just so many good qualities to choose from."

"Try," he said dryly, still examining her shoulder.

"Well... you're brave, strong, a great leader, compassionate, loyal, fun to be around..." she trailed off and Kouga gazed at her. His eyes were so blue she almost gasped.

"Anything else?"

"Um..." Kagome fidgeted. "You're... handsome. And... and... a really good kisser," she finished, almost too quiet to hear.

His smile was brilliant; he leaned close, whispering, "Shall we test it out just to make sure?"


	49. Interruption

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-10-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interruption<strong>_

Eyes closed, heart pounding, Kouga leaned in. Kagome sighed sweetly and he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his lips to hers.

"Kouga-sama!" a childish voice rang through the cave. Kagome jerked away as if stung and Kouga's head whipped toward the intruder.

"Haru said to tell you the boar is ready!"

"Daichi!" Kouga growled, cheeks stained pink. "I said we shouldn't be bothered!"

The small boy giggled and sprinted away.

"And don't call me _sama_!" Kouga shouted after him.

Groaning, he dragged a hand over his face. "You still hungry?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Note<strong>_: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't worry though... It'll happen eventually. ;) Also, Haru means "born in spring" and Daichi means "great land." Also, also, please review!


	50. Shocking

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, posted 11-11-11.

**A Note: **Yes! 11-11-11! Thanks for the reviews, people. We're HALFWAY; I can't believe it! (It's a bit sad.) Also, I will make it up to you for last chapter, I promise. It's coming.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shocking<strong>_

When Kouga returned with their dinner, he handed Kagome an armored top. She stared at the brief piece of metal in shock.

Taking a bite, Kouga explained, "Thought you might need something to wear that wasn't all bloody."

"Whose is this?" she demanded suspiciously.

"Ginta's," Kouga said around a mouthful of boar.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, but humored him by slipping on the chestplate. It stopped just below her breasts, a inch-wide gap between the metal and her torso.

Kouga choked and Kagome slapped him hard on the back.

"No one can see you in that," he coughed, eyes watering.


	51. Sleeping Arrangements

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-14-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sleeping Arrangements<strong>_

"How does your shoulder feel?" Kouga leaned closer, affecting concern, when all he really wanted was to breathe in Kagome's sweet scent.

"It's sore, but better," she said, rolling her arm experimentally. "I'm more worried about infection. Getting a good night's sleep should help."

Kouga's eyes glazed over at that and he settled more deeply into their comfortable heap of pelts.

"Rest away, my dear," he offered jovially.

"I can't… I'm not…" Kagome spluttered. She took a deep breath and tried again.

"We're not sleeping together. And I know you heard earlier."

Kouga grinned sheepishly. "It was worth a try."


	52. Sodden

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

200 words, originally posted 11-15-11.

**Thanks** for the reviews and love people!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sodden<strong>_

The second Kagome woke the next morning, Kouga was bedside, fretting, fussing, flirting. She ignored him, wrinkling her nose at the grime coating her skin.

"I need a bath."

Kouga led her to the spring, shooing away the wolves lounging indolently by the pool.

"In you go," he said, watching expectantly.

"_Out_ you go," she shot back, arms crossed.

"I'm not leaving," he intoned lazily, "so you may as well get in."

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe _you_ need a bath."

"Huh?"

With a growl, a shove, a yip, and a splash, a stuttering, spluttering Kouga found himself waterlogged.


	53. Revenge

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-16-11.

**A Note:** OK, I know this chapter is obvious, but really... what was he supposed to do?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Revenge<strong>_

Kagome crouched next to the pool, beaming as Kouga pouted and grumbled while he tapped water from his ears.

"I'm surprised you can swim," she said with a chuckle. "Seems like not many people here can."

"Tch," Kouga spat, disgusted. "I ain't no human, woman. We wolves take to water like ducks."

"I can swim," she stated proudly, "and I'm a human."

"Good," Kouga smirked. "Then you won't die when I do this."

Quick as a whip, he pulled her head-first into the water.

Kagome surfaced and flipped her hair, splashing Kouga. "I should have seen that coming," she grinned.


	54. Prowl

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-17-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prowl<strong>_

Kouga tread water as Kagome washed; she had no soap, so it consisted mostly of diving and swishing her hair to get as clean as possible.

Kouga had never thought her more beautiful than these past few days, sleeping in _his _den, eating _his_ food, bathing in _his_ spring. She was a sheep in wolf's clothing, and he loved her for it.

He wanted to _show _her how much he loved her, sans annoying interruptions and pesky obligations.

He thought _now_ was a good time.

Kouga dived and swam closer, a hunter stalking his prey.

His delicious, delightful_, desirable _prey.


	55. Finally

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-18-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally<strong>_

Silently, Kouga crept behind Kagome. She was leaning against a rock near the waterfall, hidden from view of the caves.

Perfect.

"We have some unfinished business," he murmured silkily in her ear, placing his hands on her shoulders. Kagome started, surprised, before relaxing into him.

She hummed her approval and it was all the encouragement Kouga needed. He nipped the soft skin under her ear, kissing gently down her neck before facing her toward him.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," he whispered huskily.

She opened her mouth to respond and Kouga covered it with his own.


	56. Kisu

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-18-11, reposted 11-30-11.

**Thank** **you so much** for all the favorites and reviews!

This extra chapter is for _iheartinuyasha_, because she waited so patiently the last two times. Hope you enjoy it, my dear. ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kisu<strong>_

Kagome shivered, tingly in places she didn't know existed. Kouga stroked her hair before running rough hands down her sides, pulling her hips flush with his.

She whimpered and embraced his neck, tilting her head eagerly.

He deepened their kiss, groaning when she touched her tongue to his. Kagome's body felt hot despite the cool water, her head spun dizzily, she forgot to breathe. Kouga broke the kiss, peppering her face with soft caresses and resting his forehead against hers, panting raggedly.

"_Kagome_," he trembled, voice rough with desire.

"No talking," she breathed, pressing her lips to his once more.


	57. Foreshadow

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-21-11, reposted 11-30-11.

Ah, **thank you** all for your reviews! They warm the cockles of my heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foreshadow<strong>_

Ginta and Hakkaku huddled under an overhanging ledge, whispering conspiratorially and listening to the sounds of a hot and heavy make out session occurring directly below.

Things were going frightfully well.

It felt foreboding.

"Something's _bound_ to go wrong," Hakkaku hissed, anxiously wringing his hands. "It's too good to be true."

"What should we—" Ginta was cut off by a particularly audible masculine groan.

"Could he be any louder?" Hakkaku muttered, rolling his eyes.

Ginta snickered. "He's excited."

"No kidding. He gets any more _excited_, he'll _explode_."

"Embarrassing."

Hakkaku grinned devilishly. "Excitement, embarrassment, explosions. That's Kouga in a nutshell."


	58. Restraint

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-22-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Restraint<strong>_

With a final, lingering kiss, Kouga pulled back, stroking Kagome's arms almost desperately.

"We have to stop," he said huskily, panting shallowly and trying to catch his breath. He noted with satisfaction that Kagome was in much the same condition.

"But…" she moaned, reaching for him again. When he would not let her have his lips, she settled on his neck, nibbling and sucking sensuously.

"Kagome," he said sternly, if breathlessly, moving her away, "If we don't stop now, we won't stop at all. Do you understand?"

His eyes burned with promise and she nodded, swimming reluctantly from his arms.


	59. Uninvited

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-23-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uninvited<strong>_

"I should rinse my blouse before the blood stains," Kagome said quickly, paddling for a short ledge and lifting herself out of the pool. "Be right back!"

She dripped away to the den, face and ears flushed prettily pink.

Kouga chuckled at her shyness and removed his armor to wash. He was already wet, plus he needed a chance to cool off. He dove deeply, reflecting on Kagome, their relationship, and that dynamite kiss.

_Actually, kisses_, _multiple_, he thought smugly. Kouga surfaced, clean and thoroughly pleased with himself, when he scented something unexpected, unpleasant, and entirely unwelcome.

_Oh, hell no!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A note:<strong> _Oh noes! What could it be? o.0


	60. Reunion

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-24-11.

**A Note: **Happy Thanksgiving! To celebrate, you get two. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reunion<strong>_

Kagome jogged out of the cave clutching her bloodied shirt, stopping abruptly at the sight that greeted her.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha skidded to a halt, face etched into a mask of confusion and anxiety. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo pulled to a stop, dismounting Kirara and grouping behind them.

"Inu… INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, launching herself into his arms, flinging her top haphazardly aside.

She buried her face in his _haori_, crying her relief. Inuyasha gathered her close, pulling her sharply against him.

He sucked in a deep breath, smoothing his hands reassuringly down her back.

"Kagome… What the hell are you wearing?"


	61. Classic

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-24-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Classic<strong>_

"You're really okay," Kagome breathed, sniffing back tears.

"Keh," Inuyasha rumbled, petting her hair soothingly. "No stupid _tengu_ could kill me! I'm just glad _you're_ safe. You really gave us a scare."

"I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely, "I got lost."

"Keh! No sense of direction…" Inuyasha held Kagome at arm's length, scrutinizing her disheveled appearance and borrowed armor.

"What are you wearing?" he asked again. "And why do you smell like that damn wolf?"

Inuyasha's nose crinkled and Kagome cast her eyes downward, a blush blooming over her cheeks.

"Kagome, what—"

"Oi, mutt-face! Get your hands off my woman!"


	62. Insinuation

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-25-11, reposted 11-30-11

**A Note:** I'm sorry this is so late tonight, guys! I was online-shopping, like, all day, and then my funny bone left me. Just up and disappeared for the day, in a fog of sale prices and Christmas lists. The best I can give is weak innuendo, but that's better than no innuendo at all, right? ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Insinuation<strong>_

Kouga…" Inuyasha growled menacingly, flicking _Tetsusaiga_'s hilt with his claw, poising for attack.

"Dog breath," Kouga replied, snagging Kagome by the arm and yanking her roughly to his side. She huffed in annoyance and swatted his ear.

"Stop it, Kouga," she snapped, attempting worm out of his grip and failing. Kouga pulled her more firmly against him, wrapping his arm possessively around her middle.

"Get lost, puppy. You can see Kagome's safe now, so scram." Inuyasha's gaze flickered confusedly between them.

"Oi! Did I miss somethin'?"

Kouga grinned cockily and Inuyasha's ears flattened in annoyance.

"You certainly aren't getting anything."


	63. Sharing

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-28-11.

**Thank you so much** for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are great!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sharing<strong>_

"_Why_ are you letting him hang _all over_ you, Kagome?"Inuyasha yelped, gesturing wildly.

Not waiting for an answer, he lunged, pulling Kagome by her free arm. She squealed in surprise and Kouga growled a low warning that resonated through the thin mountain air.

"I am not a human wishbone! Let me go, both of you!" Kagome squawked. Befuddled, they dropped her arms and Kagome rubbed her aching shoulders.

"What's a wishbone?" Kouga asked, wincing at the dirty look Kagome gave him.

"Allow me to translate," interjected Miroku, ever the peacemaker. "Play nice or you don't get to play at all."


	64. Fair Warning

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-29-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fair Warning<strong>_

Hooking her arm through the slayer's, Kagome offered, "Sango, let's chat. Don't _any of you_ eavesdrop."

Miroku's exasperation grew as growls and glares were exchanged between demons. He rolled his eyes at the blatant posturing, wishing he had the strength to knock sense into them. They didn't know Kagome well enough if they thought she would respond favorably to such displays.

A sharp gasp from Sango drew their attention. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as Kagome frantically shushed her, glancing furtively in their direction.

"I'm gonna find out what the hell's goin' on," Inuyasha warned Kouga. "And when I do, you're _dead_."


	65. Trouble

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 11-30-11.

_**Thank you**_ for all the sweet, sweet reviews!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trouble<strong>_

"You really let him kiss you?" Sango asked incredulously, a fiery blush staining her cheeks. Kagome could feel her own skin warming at the memory.

She nodded the affirmative, murmuring, "What should I do about you know who?"

"I wouldn't—" she was interrupted by an angry shout from Iunyasha.

"What is this?" he bellowed, backing Kouga against a wall. The wolf's hands were raised defensively and Miroku strained to hold Inuyasha back.

"I _said_, what the fuck _is_ this, wolf shit?" Inuyasha screamed again, punctuating each word with a shake of Kagome's ruined blouse.

"Oh no," Kagome whispered, horrified.


	66. Escalation

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 12-1-11. *edited because I wasn't satisfied.

**A note:** A shameless plug. For those of you who are open to multiple types of pairings (as I absolutely unabashedly am), I posted a new story. It's a Christmas Advent fic, Sess/Kag, posted once a day for the 25 days leading up to Christmas. It's light, fun, funny, and almost all the chapters are a lot more than 100 words. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escalation<strong>_

Rushing to intervene before war broke out, Kagome snatched her shirt from Inuyasha and hid it behind her back.

"I'm alright, Inuyasha. It was just a little bite," she crooned soothingly.

Inuyasha's head whipped around, eyes narrowed. "You let one of your _mangy, flea-bitten_ mongrels _bite_ MY Kagome?"

Kouga grimaced. "First off, she ain't yours. And I took care of it."

"Took care of _what_?" Inuyasha spat.

"The situation. The demon. Kagome. Take your pick," Kouga goaded, smirking.

"_You_ aren't good enough to wipe the dirt off her feet!"

"Oh trust me, mutt-face. I did a lot more than that."


	67. Revelation

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 12-2-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Revelation<strong>_

Inuyasha's hackles were raised. His doggy senses were tingling. _Something_ had happened, and he aimed to find out what it was.

"Oi, Kagome," he grumbled, "why does this damn wolf keep sayin' shit like that?"

She flushed and Inuyasha adopted a pleading expression. "You can tell me," he encouraged.

Kagome looked pained. "I don't think so."

"I do," Kouga piped up.

"Kou-ga," Kagome hissed through clenched teeth.

"What?" he teased, blue eyes gleaming. "Why shouldn't dog breath know I kissed you?"

Kouga smirked at the look of horror on Inuyasha's face.

"That's right," he crowed. "And she kissed me _back_."

* * *

><p><strong>A Note:<strong> Can't you see it being an actual superhero show? Doggyman, Doggyman, doin' whatever a doggy can. Pees on trees, the neighbors' rose, hunts down bad guys with his nose. Look Out! Here comes the Doggyman.

Oh wait…. _Inuyasha_ already IS a superhero show. _Lame._


	68. Predictable

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 12-5-11.

**Thank you so much **for the reviews! You are all AMAZING.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Predictable<strong>_

"You did WHAT?" Inuyasha yelped, recovering from his shocked stupor.

"You did _what_?" Miroku repeated, albeit considerably more gleefully.

Kagome buried her face in her hands, mortified. Sango turned steadily redder, and Shippo, who had observed curiously by Kirara for much of the exchange, scampered over to Miroku's shoulder.

"Why would you do that, Kagome?" he asked innocently. Kagome let out an embarrassed squeal, moaning "why me?" under her breath.

"That's _it_," Inuyasha growled, unsheathing _Tetsusaiga_. "It's the end of the line, wolf shit."

Cocked and loaded, he charged, only to crash back to earth a moment later.

"Inuyasha, SIT!"


	69. Past Indescretions

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 12-6-11.

**WHOA: **200 reviews? ! You guys KNOCK my SOCKS OFF. ::blush::

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past Indescretions<strong>_

"You always do that," Inuyasha grumbled around a mouthful of dirt. "_Why_ do you always _do that_?"

Shippo hurried over, peered down, and lamented, "He'll never learn."

"Oi, runt! When I get outta here—"

Kagome's voice interrupted him. "Kouga, we need to talk. Inuyasha, _stay here_."

Finally free of the spell, Inuyasha hopped up and stalked between them. "Absolutely not! You _kissed_ him, Kagome! From now on, I'm with you, no exceptions!"

"Inu-ya-sha," she ground out dangerously, "do I follow you and Kikyou?"

When he couldn't answer, she turned away, nose in the air.

She had made her point.


	70. Aishiteru

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 12-7-11.

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aishiteru<strong>_

"I can't believe you told him!" Kagome admonished, hands planted firmly on hips.

Kouga flashed her a naughty smile, eyes glinting merrily, and leaned closed. "Really, you can't?" he breathed against her ear. He smirked triumphantly when she shuddered.

"Kouga…" The gravity in her tone gave him pause; he pulled Kagome close, hugging her tightly and breathing in her fragrance.

"Don't say it," he begged. "Please, let's just be like this for now."

"Kouga," Kagome repeated sadly, returning his embrace. She sighed sweetly when he began kissing her neck, turning her face to receive his lips.

"I love you, Kagome."


	71. Conflicted

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 12-8-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conflicted<strong>_

Kagome didn't respond, burying her face in Kouga's chest. Intent on receiving an answer, he pushed her away, almost relenting when he smelled the salt of tears. Kouga forced himself to stay firm, to wait her out. Finally, she gathered her courage and met his unwavering blue gaze.

"I- I don't…" she sniffed. Kouga's heart shattered.

"Feel the same," he finished for her.

"I _do_," she wailed, throwing her arms around him. "It's just… I love… I mean…"

She gulped great sobs, unable to continue. He understood and gathered her close, petting her comfortingly.

"I know. You love _him_, too."


	72. Forever

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 12-9-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forever<strong>_

Kouga didn't know how long he sat with her, rubbing soothing circles on her back, petting her hair, comforting her as she apologized over and over. He waited until the sobs died down and only a stray hiccup or two betrayed how upset she was. When he was sure his words wouldn't inspire fresh wave of tears, he gently nudged her chin to look into her eyes.

"I'll keep waiting for you, you know," he confided.

"You deserve better than me, than to wait," Kagome declared gloomily.

"That's nonsense," Kouga argued, defiantly kissing her nose. "You're worth waiting forever for."


	73. Sweet Sorrow

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 12-12-11.

**A BIG thank-you** to _xsetmefree_ for all those reviews! Wow!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sweet Sorrow<strong>_

Relishing the warmth of his embrace, Kagome steeled herself to do what she must, to fulfill her promise to Inuyasha, rather than wishes of her heart.

"I _have _to go with them. The jewel…"

Kouga sighed regretfully and pulled her back into him. "I know. I'll wait," he vowed. "I'll help; fight for—" he paused, voice choked with emotion, "—to keep you."

Kagome hugged him tightly. It was harder than she thought, to leave this, him.

She felt him smile against her hair. "Besides, you aren't rid of me just yet," he boasted. "I still have two shards."


	74. Parting

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 12-13-11.

**A Note:** This chapter got away from me. I didn't plan this, but… oh well. Kouga will be Kouga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parting<strong>_

"Took ya long enough," Inuyasha sniffed impatiently when they returned.

"You're coming back with us, right Kagome?" Shippo asked with wide, pleading eyes.

"Keh! 'Course she is, runt," Inuyasha answered for her, though his ears flattened at her glare.

"Don't worry, Shippo-chan," she assured, "I'm coming."

"Then let's get goin'," Inuyasha urged, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Kagome smiled weakly at Kouga, at a loss for words.

"Well…" she mumbled.

Kouga hesitated, shifting uncomfortably, then spat, "To hell with this!"

In one swift movement, he swept Kagome into his arms and captured her lips in a searing kiss.


	75. Schooled

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 12-14-11.

A Note: I know, I know, _I KNOW_ he should be sweet. But I just couldn't resist a naughty Kouga. He can't help himself around our favorite dog-eared hero.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Schooled<strong>_

Pulling her solidly against him, Kouga smirked against Kagome's lips as she abandoned her embarrassment and returned his ardor. He wanted to fully enjoy this moment, and all the perks that came with it.

"Whaaaat the _fuuuuuck_?" Inuyasha gagged, caught so completely flat-footed that he didn't even rise to the obvious challenge.

Running his tongue along Kagome's lips to keep her thoroughly distracted, Kouga glanced at the hanyou from the corner of his eye, almost laughing aloud at his stupefied expression.

He also noted, with glee, the houshi seemed to be taking mental notes on technique.

_Watch and learn, monk._


	76. Misunderstanding

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 12-15-11.

**A Note:** Sorry this is so late! Work is killing me... And** thank you** for the reviews!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misunderstanding<strong>_

The sound of Sango's hiraikotsu and Miroku's responding yelp brought Kagome back to her senses—much to her mortification and Kouga's chagrin. Stealing one final kiss before she scrambled away, Kouga released Kagome without fuss.

"Something to remember me by," he whispered in her ear. Kagome's fiery blush—a charming mixture of anger and arousal—mirrored Sango's, though the slayer's ire was reserved for Miroku.

Inuyasha wasted no time speeding forward to snatch Kagome from Kouga's clutches.

"We _will_ settle this after Naraku," he growled. "But… thanks for takin' care of her."

Kouga grinned devilishly. "Anytime, mutt-face."

"_Not. Like. That._"


	77. Coping

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Originally posted 12-16-11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coping<strong>_

Kouga sighed unhappily as Kagome left. She glanced longingly back until Inuyasha snapped at her to forget "that damned wolf" and start searching for jewel shards. Eventually, they rounded the mountain and were gone.

He wondered when her scent would leave his clothes.

Kouga wasn't sure how long he spent sitting petulantly, drawing circles absentmindedly in the dirt and pining, before Hakkaku smacked him on the head.

"It's unfitting for the boss to act like a lovesick cub," he scolded.

"Easy for _you_ to say," Kouga scowled.

"Look," Hakkaku reasoned, bending down, "she'll _be back_. You just hafta _be ready_."


	78. Trooping

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally uploaded 12-23-11.

**A note:** I am so, _so _sorry for my absence this past week. On a cheery note, both books I was editing are off to the designer, and I am on my Christmas break. A blissful week off, which I will tomorrow spend on a plane with my husband, and then the rest of the week with our families. In Iowa.

I won't play catch-up, because I just don't have time and I don't want this to end that soon. *sniffle* I will miss it. I will, however, be updating this weekend and all next week. PLUS, stay tuned, because once this is done, I have _another_ Kagome/Kouga fic idea, maybe drabble, maybe 100 words, maybe not. I haven't decided, but it will be AU, and it will be awesome.

Without further ado, back to the gang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trooping<strong>_

Kagome dragged her feet, lagging behind her friends and wondering woefully when she would next see Kouga.

"Kagome," Inuyasha snapped yet again, "what are you doing? Get up here!"

"Oh, Inuyasha, leave her alone," Sango chided, hand inching menacingly toward her demon bone. "She misses Kouga."

"Don't see why," Inuyasha grumbled, moving hastily away from the impending threat. "Stupid wolf fights bad and smells worse."

"_Inuyasha_!" Miroku and Sango scolded simultaneously, hands on hips.

"_What_?"He hissed through clenched teeth.

The duo nodded surreptitiously back at Kagome. She had stopped, tears dripping down her cheeks. Inuyasha's ears drooped.

"C'mon," he mumbled.


	79. Highway Robbery

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 12-24-11

**A Note**: Cheers to those of you who get the ref!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Highway Robbery<strong>_

"Kou-gaaaa," Ginta panted, "please wait up!"

Ginta and Hakkaku were shocked when Kouga complied and stopped suddenly, nose delicately sniffing.

"What is it Kouga?" Hakkaku asked. "Do you smell Kagura?"

Kouga turned to look at them, a smile spreading over his features and lighting his eyes.

"No. It's Kagome."

He took off still grinning, leaving his stupefied friends behind.

"It's been months," Ginta breathed nervously. "What do you think he'll do?"

"Oh, probably sweep her off her feet and carry her off in style."

"And you think Inuyasha'll go for that?"

The wolves looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Shit!"


	80. Devotion

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-1-12.

A Note: I RETURN! Sorry all, this week was crazy. I didn't have time to write, but that's ok, because after thinking on this, the ending is going to be SO MUCH BETTER than I originally planned.

As penance for being long, I will post several today, and get us caught up. I'll post 'em as I finish 'em, so stay tuned.

Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Devotion<strong>_

It was weeks before he saw her again. Occasionally colliding with Inuyasha's gang to shower Kagome with affection was enough to keep Kouga's clamoring instincts in check, but hardly fulfilling. He confidently described the capabilities of his newfound _Goraishi_ for Kagome, deflecting constant abuse from Inuyasha; inwardly, he longed for Naraku's defeat so he could truly make Kagome his. Avenging his pack was still important, but in the few days he had spent with her, Kagome had risen immeasurably in priority.

Kouga thought he loved Kagome before, but his past feelings were incomparable to the intensity of this new passion.


	81. Stolen

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-1-12.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stolen<strong>_

Kouga and Inuyasha slashed their way through Moryomaru, desperately working to save Kouga's shards. When Naraku burst from the incarnation, Kouga retched at the smell, willing his useless legs to work and Midoriko to let him live.

During Kagome's trial on Mount Azusa, Kouga's irritation grew. His own uselessness frustrated, the dog's duplicity confused, and Kikyo's mysteriousness rankled.

When Inuyasha missed another chance to strike the fatal blow, Kouga took matters into his own hands.

In the end, of course, all their efforts failed. Naraku lived, Kouga's shards were forfeit, and one of their own was sacrificed for the cause.


	82. Endings

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-1-12.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Endings<strong>_

Kagome's hand gripped Kouga's with white-knuckled intensity, unwavering gaze trained on the heart-wrenching pair huddled meters away.

Inuyasha's whispered distress wasn't loud enough to reach Kagome's ears, but Kouga's enhanced hearing caught every muttered lament and muted endearment. When Inuyasha kissed his lost love goodbye, Kouga felt Kagome's heart break. When Kikyou's soul rose to the heavens, tears stained her cheeks and Kouga couldn't resist cradling her close.

After enduring hours of wallowing, Kouga took his leave, reluctantly entrusting Kagome's safety and Naraku's end to his rival, encouraged only by the fact that there was no longer any real contest.


	83. Hope

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-1-12.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope<strong>_

Kouga watched from a faraway mountain crest, tail twitching in irritation and fighting the urge to sneeze as miasma roiled and bubbled into a massive cloud. Ginta crept warily behind him and clapped a reassuring hand on his back.

"I'm sure nee-san will be okay. Inuyasha would never let her die," he commented unconvincingly, voice coated thick with fear.

"I don't trust dog breath not to get himself killed, much less protect anyone else," Kouga muttered cynically, eyes never leaving the disgusting mass.

Ginta sighed and settled in to watch. "We can still hope," he whispered. "It's all we have."


	84. Hide

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-1-12.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hide<br>**_

Kouga felt the minute Naraku's presence was erased from the world. Even more odd, he was positive he could mark the moment when the Shikon Jewel blinked out of existence three days later. Speculating a possible connection with the jewel from the years its shards were embedded into him, he tapped his claws and fidgeted, unwilling to search out Kagome and find her broken, or worse, dead.

Days passed, then a week, and still he tarried, nervousness rooting him to the familiarity of his mountain.

Finally, he could stand it no longer and traveled to Edo alone, consequences be damned.


	85. Seek

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-1-12.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seek<strong>_

Though he couldn't quite spin up the impressive whirlwind he managed with two jewel shards, Kouga was still fast enough to inspire envy and make it to Kagome's village in record time.

Ignoring the humans that stared as he breezed past, Kouga sifted through the smells of domestic animals, decaying remains, and unwashed bodies to find Kagome. Something pricked the back of his mind when he couldn't immediately pick out her bright scent, but he only truly began to worry when he spotted Inuyasha propped morosely against an old well.

"Oi, mutt-face," he greeted warily, "I came for my woman."


	86. Inevitable

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-2-12.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inevitable<strong>_

Inuyasha spun, growling with undisguised rage.

"She. Ain't. Here," he seethed, more snarl than speech.

"What?" Kouga hissed. "Where is she?"

"Gone!"

"Gone? _Gone_? _What_ did you_ do_?" Kouga roared, lunging.

Inuyasha dodged and slammed his fists against the well, fracturing the ancient wood.

"It _took_ her!" he screamed, voice cracking and threatening tears. He peered down the well, shaking uncontrollably.

"She's back in her own time," he croaked.

"What? Own time? _What_?" Kouga spat, more confused than he had ever been.

"Kagome's from the future, you dumb, piece of shit wolf!" Inuyasha barked. "And she ain't _ever_ coming back!"


	87. Waiting

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-3-12.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Waiting<strong>_

Never one for dramatics, Kouga knocked Inuyasha upside the head and assured him that Kagome _would_ return, it was simply a matter of _when_. He camped in the village for a month, even going so far as to assist Miroku with the assembly of his new hut.

Eventually, he was forced home, but for the first year, he dutifully returned each week, hope and confidence his encouragement.

By the end of the second year, his visits were reduced to once a month.

And by the end of the third, he had stopped coming at all, unable to stand the heartache.


	88. Yume

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-4-12.

**Thank you** for the reviews! I'm touched that you're all so worried about our Kouga-kun. Fortunately, things are about to look up. 12 Chapters to go!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yume<strong>_

He smelled her first.

He thought it was his mind playing tricks on him and he basked in the scent, recalling the way her purity brightened the air around her and illuminated her beauty.

Then he heard her; light, feminine footsteps that hesitated at the entrance of his den. He sucked in a breath, reluctant to get his hopes up only to once again be disappointed.

When she touched his shoulder, softly, sweetly, he closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her, the way her very essence enveloped him like a warm hug.

"_Kagome_," he breathed, positive he was dreaming.


	89. Promise

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-5-12.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Promise<strong>_

Kouga whirled in shock. She was older, certainly, but hadn't changed otherwise. Her familiar scent surrounded him, making him drunk on her presence.

"Hello, Kouga-kun," she offered shyly.

"Wha-How?" he choked out, dumbfounded.

"I'm back," she explained, sitting next to him.

The breath he had been holding came out in a whoosh and he grabbed her tightly, burying his nose in her hair.

"I… I missed…" he stuttered, tears prickling his eyes

"I know," she soothed.

"Never again," he said with determination.

She nodded seriously, meeting his gaze. "Never again," she agreed.

"Good." He sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>A Note, Update:<strong> I forgot to mention, a lot of you seem a bit confused about Kagome being stuck in the well for 3 years, coming back, etc. A gentle reminder that this is a Canon Universe story, based on the manga (though the anime certainly gave its influence). For those unenlightened,the anime was completed in 2009 with_ Inuyasha: The Final Act_, which is available for viewing without an account on Hulu. It ties up the series for reals, is an EXCELLENT ending, and the graphics are totally amazing. It follows the end of the manga. If you haven't watched the ending or don't know how the show/manga ends for real, I encourage you to check it out, because this story is based entirely on that, including the real fight with Naraku and following events. I'm not going to go into it here for lack of space and time, but this is intended to be an alternate canon ending to the manga. The assumption is that the events in this fic take place somewhere after the demise of the Band of Seven but BEFORE Kouga obtains Goraishi and Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru get the Meido Zangetsuha. /spiel


	90. Reality

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-6-12.

**Thank you all!** The reviews (and the amount!) are unbelievably flattering. I do it for you!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reality<strong>_

"The well sealed after we defeated Naraku," Kagome explained, cuddling against Kouga's chest. Kouga nodded and stroked her back, stunned that she was truly, _finally_ in his arms.

"Mutt-face explained everything after… when you didn't come back."

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his chestplate. "That you waited so long."

Kouga scoffed. "You're here now. Besides, I told you I'd wait _forever_ for you, Kagome."

She smiled brilliantly and Kouga's breath caught.

"You don't have to wait anymore," she promised.

"Mutt-face?" Kouga asked, grimacing.

"We talked… I've made my decision."

"_Me_?" Kouga's blue eyes were impossibly wide, his gaze hopeful.

"You."


	91. Love and Marriage

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-9-12.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love and Marriage<strong>_

"So… how does this work?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

"How does _what _work?" Kouga mumbled between kisses.

"Erm… mating."

Kouga pulled back in surprise, a slow smirk lighting his face.

"No one's explained it to you?" he leered.

"N-no, I mean..." Kagome stammered helplessly.

"I'd be _more _than happy to _show_ you," Kouga offered, positioning her flush against him and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"_Oh_!" Kagome gasped, blushing furiously. "You're worse than Miroku!"

"I'm a _wolf_, Kagome, what did you expect?" Kouga remarked blandly.

"Not for you to act like a _dog_," she sniffed.

"_Woman_…" Kouga pounced, tickling until she cried.


	92. Baby Carriage

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-10-12

* * *

><p><em><strong>Baby Carriage<strong>_

"Where is mutt-face, anyway?" Kouga wondered.

"Oh… he's around," Kagome said vaguely. "Speaking of Inuyasha…"

"Yes?" Kouga encouraged, always willing to hear out the hanyou's flaws.

"He was worried… well, he _suggested_ that you might not be so forgiving about the biology of our future progeny, considering their parentage… and your criticism of his.

"_What_?" Kouga sputtered, baffled. Kagome tried again.

"You understand that if we get married… er, mated… and have kids, they'll be half-_human_, right?"

"No Kagome," Kouga corrected gently, running a finger along her jaw and kissing her ear. "_When_ we have _cubs_, they'll be half _you_."


	93. The Future

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-11-12.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Future<br>**_

The newly minted couple spent the afternoon becoming reacquainted, Kagome plying Kouga with descriptions of speeding _Shinkansen_, thrilling roller coasters, and modern feats of derring-do.

"That don't sound hard," Kouga scoffed after a long-winded explanation about motocross. "Still…" he pondered, tapping his lip, "I'd like to see it. You'll show me sometime."

Sadness permeated her scent when she whispered, "I'm afraid not."

"What! Why?"

"Even if you _could_ get through, the well's closed."

Kouga contemplated the consequences, wondering, "Your family?"

Tears welled and Kouga gathered Kagome close, soothing, "It's okay, baby. I'll be your family until the _end _of time."


	94. Misinterpretation

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-12-12.

**A Note: **Ok, I love the fluff, you love the fluff, we _all_ love the fluff. But seriously, we needed to get some humor back into this thing. Also, **THANK YOU** for the kind reviews and encouragement!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misinterpretation<strong>_

"You want a _human_ mating ritual?" Kouga asked dubiously.

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed, adopting a pleading expression. "I want all my friends to be able to see us become one," she offered shyly.

"Oi!" Kouga shouted, swearing. "Even _wolves_ don't watch two people go at it, Kagome!"

Kouga watched a blush creep steadily up Kagome's neck, turning her ears and chest a charming shade of cerise. "N-N-NOT LIKE THAT!" she shrieked. "You _pervert_!"

"Well _what _did _you_ mean?" he whined.

"A marriage ceremony. It's... a way to declare our love publicly."

"A way to rub it in dog breath's face?"

"NO!"


	95. Ceremony

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-13-12

**A Note: **Happy Friday the 13th!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ceremony<strong>_

Many of Kouga's tribe did not join them in Edo for the wedding. The wolf version of a marriage would be performed upon the couple's return, so most didn't see a _reason_ to stand on ceremony. Others were uncomfortable around humans, and others still with the fact that Kouga was mating a human at all.

Consequently, it was only Ginta, Hakkaku, and a handful of curious cubs who accompanied Kouga. His blushing bride met them at the outskirts to admit them through the barrier. Despite her shyness, Kouga could taste her anticipation and was jubilant that it mirrored his own.


	96. Unquestionable

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-16-12.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unquestionable<strong>_

"Are you _sure_ about this?" Sango asked again, twisting Kagome's hair into an elaborate knot.

Kagome turned, careful not to rumple her dress. "Yes, I'm sure," she chanted, patting Sango's hand soothingly. "I'm _happy_."

"I know, it's just…" Sango sighed and stood, helping Kagome up as well. "I'll miss you."

"We'll visit! Our kids will play together! Don't worry," Kagome assured, smiling sweetly.

"You love him?" Sango fretted, lips pinched with worry.

"More than _anything_," Kagome answered quietly, a soft look stealing over her features. Sango recognized the expression, accepted the inevitable, and smiled brightly.

"Then let's have a wedding!"


	97. Unprepared

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-17-12.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unprepared<strong>_

Miroku described the ceremony, explaining Kouga's role in it. It was determined that he could handle the swig of sake. He was bathed, primped, groomed, and primed. He was equipped for anything and everything.

But nothing, _absolutely nothing_, could have prepared Kouga for the vision that was Kagome.

She was an angel outfitted in light blue kimono, a goddess in a gold and silver obi. She was _divine_. Kouga stared, uncertain whether he was drooling or dreaming or dying and not caring anyway.

He simply _basked_ in the brilliance that was Kagome, and somehow, just like _that_, he was married.


	98. Twain

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-18-12.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twain<strong>_

A hut was donated for their use, and while the village would use the nuptials as an excuse to celebrate long and late, Kouga retired early with his bride, eager for festivities of their own making.

Kagome busied herself by smoothing the blankets on their futon, her nerves palpable, and she smiled so innocently at Kouga that his heart melted.

She was _his_ now, to human thinking; soon, she would belong to him so completely, no man, demon, or god would dare dispute his claim.

"Come, wife," he growled, voice rough with desire. "It's time I make you my mate."


	99. One

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 1-24-12.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One<strong>_

Kouga gathered Kagome close, placing soft kisses on her jawline. He sucked sensually on her earlobe, prompting gasps and whimpers.

"I love you Kagome, my heart, my _life_," he whispered, kissing her firmly on the lips. He let his tongue linger before setting to with a will, determined to make this the most memorable long-awaited experience of _both_ their lives.

Kissing, nibbling, moaning. Licking, grinding, _groaning_.

Trusting.

_Thrusting_.

Sighing.

Smiling.

Afterwards, as a sleepy bride nestled into her mate's embrace, he studied her with smug male satisfaction, content with the knowledge that she was sated and they were _finally_ one.

* * *

><p><strong>A note: <strong>I wanted to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews and encouragement. I have had SO MUCH fun writing this, and hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed creating it.

There will be one more chapter after this, posted late this afternoon. Also, stay tuned for _possible_ one-shot updates from this alternate canon world _and_ a new AU Kouga/Kagome drabble-fic that will not have nearly as many restrictions as this one. :D Thank you thank you thank you!


	100. Perfection

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

1,000 words, originally posted 1-24-12.

(Quick note: Kiyoshi = purity, Miu = beautiful feather, Amaya = night rain, Hotaru = firefly, Isamu = courage)

**thankyouthankyouthankyou.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perfection<strong>_

"Faster, Uncle Inu, _faster_!" Kiyoshi screamed in the hanyou's ears, making them flatten but succeeding in the effort to increase their speed.

"You'll _never _catch me and Daddy, Kiyo-chan!" Miu retorted, squealing as her father tightened his hold on her chubby calves and streaked down the mountainside.

"Oh, yeah?" Inuyasha goaded, "watch me, kid!"

With a flying leap that had Kiyoshi shouting in excitement, awe, and just a _touch _of fear, Inuyasha landed in front of the speeding Kouga and skidded to a halt at the determined finish line, the wolf only seconds behind him.

"Who won, Kagome?" Inuyasha panted, Kiyoshi giggling from his secure perch on his shoulders.

Kagome tapped her lip thoughtfully and scrunched her nose, pretending to be deep in thought. Her children giggled at the affected display, Miu waiting with baited breath.

"I don't know…" she teased, placing both hands on her swollen belly and rolling her eyes skyward. "It's almost too close to tell…"

Kiyoshi squirmed to be let down and scrambled to his mother's comfortable furs, staring deep into her eyes with a seriousness that only a six-year-old can muster. He tugged on a lock of her hair to bring her ear close to his mouth and whispered too-loudly, "If you want to tell Miu and Daddy they won 'cause they're sore losers, that's okay."

Kagome stifled a giggle as Kouga swooped up his son, careful not to dislodge his daughter. He tickled his belly, growling, "I don't need you to cheat for me to win, you little liar!"

Kiyoshi squealed with laughter until Inuyasha retrieved the giggling boy and girl, ushering them toward the cave.

"C'mon, runts," he offered gruffly, "Let's give your parents a minute to themselves." The cubs protested, Kiyoshi wondering who would protect Kagome in his absence, but they were placated easily enough with the promise of sweets from Shippo.

Kouga leaned next to his mate and twined their fingers over her stomach, grinning when their cub gave a firm kick in greeting.

"This one's gonna be a handful," he whispered, kissing her ear and resting his cheek against hers.

"Just like his father," Kagome teased, turning to nuzzle his neck.

"Hey!" Kouga protested, unable to hide his smirk, "I'll have you know I was a _model_ cub, _thankyouverymuch_."

"Are you basing that off the time you tied the elder's pelt to the tallest, scraggliest tree you could find and pretended it was a flag to your domain, or the time you took all your father's favorite bone knives and buried them for 'safe-keeping'?" Ginta chuckled, handing Kagome a fresh drink of water from the stream before plopping next to them.

Kouga narrowed his eyes and Hakkaku added, "I remember that! Your ass was red for a _week_ when he found out!"

When his best friends and mate burst out laughing, Kouga growled and ground out, "Yeah? How about the time _you_ got caught spying on the ladies' bath? I seem to remember some girl named Amaya beating you so hard _you_ couldn't sit down for a month, with a bloody nose and black eye to boot."

Tears of mirth ran down Kagome's cheeks and Ginta laughed so hard he snorted.

Hakkaku shoved Ginta hard enough that he toppled, still howling with laughter, and Kouga growled, "Are you trying to send her into labor?"

"But… you're… the one… who made… me _laugh_!" Kagome managed, clutching her sides. "Oh! It hurts!"

Kouga was hovering within seconds, feeling her stomach and rubbing her back. "I was kidding! You're not really in labor, are you? !" he yelped.

This sent Kagome into another round of giggles that had Inuyasha rushing out of the cave. "Oi! Wench! Cool it! I just got your cubs to settle and you're seriously gonna rupture somethin'."

He rounded on Kouga, muttering, "You _trying_ to get that kid of yours out early, wolf-shit?"

Kagome calmed and scolded, "_Language_, Inuyasha! And I'm _fine_! Laughter certainly never hurt anyone, and that includes pregnant women. I just got a stitch in my side." She chortled again and smiled at her mate. "If this baby is as _model_ a cub as you were, my hands are going to be _more _than full."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the picture," Kouga grumbled, but draped a proprietary arm over her shoulder and allowed her to lean in all the same.

"When do you think you'll have him, Kagome?" Ginta asked, winking surreptitiously at Hakkaku for the argument he knew was to come.

"Oh, I'm sure _she'll_ be ready any day now," Kagome preened, studiously looking everywhere but at Kouga.

"Yeah," Kouga agreed, "My _son_ is sure to make an appearance one of these days."

"Haven't you two given that up yet?" Inuyasha complained. "You should be picking out names by now."

"Oh, we've decided on a name," Kagome assured, patting her stomach lovingly. Kouga nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked skeptically, eyebrows raised.

"Hotaru," Kagome answered, just as Kouga confirmed, "Isamu." The couple looked at each other and narrowed their eyes.

"Uh, Kagome? Those are _two different names_," Inuyasha grinned, unable to resist pointing out the obvious. "And for two different _genders_."

"Oh well," Kagome brushed off his concern with an airy wave of her hand. "At least this way we have a name, no matter what the baby is."

"_CUB_!" Four male voices chimed, correcting Kagome for what had to be the hundredth time in years.

"Yes, yes," Kagome countered breezily.

"You'll _never _learn," Kouga mumbled, nuzzling her hair and smiling indulgently.

"They've always been babies to me," Kagome grinned sheepishly, cuddling back. "Would you have it any other way? If I called them _cubs_, I wouldn't be me."

Kouga pulled back, smiling softly at his wife before planting a kiss on her lips that had Ginta and Hakkaku blushing brightly and Inuyasha muttering about privacy issues.

"I _wouldn't_ have it any other way," Kouga agreed, giving Kagome one last kiss on the tip of her nose. "You are… _Everything_… is _perfect_, just the way it is."

_**Fin**_


End file.
